


Personalities and Voices

by HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hearing Voices, Hurt/Comfort, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD/pseuds/HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD
Summary: The Egg had whispered in his ear, infected his thoughts and turned them against him as he had feared it would.The snow drifted outside, beginning to blur and obscure his vision, the cosy house only a few feet away becoming blanketed in the mist of snowflakes.Dream's voice echoed in his mind to fill the silence
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 165





	Personalities and Voices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiggerTheLittleTiger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TiggerTheLittleTiger).



> This was for a silly competition with my friend, TiggerTheLittleTiger

The egg had crawled into the minds of those who had once been kind, infecting them slowly and turning them against their friends, turning them against what beliefs they may have once had.  
The vines acting like puppet strings, as the egg took over the void that Dream had left.  
Red coveted almost every area of the main SMP. Buildings and structures, farms and mountains, craters that once were counties. The egg held them all now.

It was for this reason Ranboo was glad he lived in the Antarctic with Technoblade and Phil. His first - and what he hoped was his last - encounter with the egg made him eternally grateful they were far enough away that he didn't have to watch the vines and tendrils slowly corrupt his old home, and yet it made him fear the day he would look over the snow covered mountain tops, and spot no white, and only deep crimson vines.

Ranboo shook his head, clearing the image of the vines as he opened the door to his house, the snow quickly becoming much to heavy for him to handle, even with his armor, the flakes still got through the cracks, stinging his skin as they melted.

Once inside, he gently took of the netherite armor, placing it onto the armor stand Tubbo insisted he have, a smile crossing his bi-coloured face at the thought of his friend.  
He stepped back, glancing through the window and wincing when he saw Phil.  
The winged man, though used to the snow, had confided in him his hatred of the cold weather. Said blond was now running (or speedily walking as he would put it) towards Techno's house, cloak up and over his head, burned wings trying to keep him warm as he made it to the door. Techno opened it almost instantly, sparing a quick wave to the enderman hybrid that continued to watch them, who waved back before turning away.

Ranboo sighed, glad that Phil had gotten inside before the snow had gotten heavier, as it always did here.  
He may be grateful to be away from the main area of the SMP, and to be with Phil and Technoblade, but he was not glad for the snow. In fact, he found himself questioning why he decided to go to a place covered in frozen water, he may as well be living in the ocean.

He digressed, looking around his base for something to pass the time. He couldn't heal his armor or weapons up, not having a mob spawner set up yet and not really wanting to do so. He didn't have any reason to enchant his already maxed armor or weapons, or netherite to spare on a third pair of boots, or another pick axe.  
His green and red gaze landed on one of his chests, and he sighed heavily.  
He guessed he could organise his chests, it would probably take him until the snow storm stopped to get that done, anyway.

Ranboo tapped his foot, before standing from where he had sat down, and made his way over to his chests,  
Pulling out items as he rummage through them, moving them all into one chest and his inventory.  
Begging to sort his, admittedly, messy chests, he paused when he noticed something.  
A note he hadn't seen before.

It looked familiar, the paper crumpled and even slightly torn, what looked like water damnage had darkened the paper, turning it a golden colour, close to that of one of the many maps he had.  
The only reason he didn't put it in the map pile, was because he saw the ink.

Now, while he had a small habit of drawing on his maps so that he new exactly what path to take, so he wouldn't forget (again) and go the wrong way (again), he didn't remember drawing on any of his maps recently, and he always made sure that the maps were carefully folded, and not torn.  
So he paused, and unfolded the note properly.

His body felt cold, colder than the weather outside.  
His hands shook, the sound of paper rustling filling the room but nonexistent compared to the sound of his blood rushing through his body, heart beating both too slow and too fast at the same time.

To anyone else, the note may have seemed harmless enough, if a little odd.  
It was just a smiley face, a simple :) and nothing more. No letters, or numbers, or other symbols stained what was once a white sheet of paper.  
It was a harmless, simple smiley face.

But Ranboo knew otherwise.

That symbol meant pain, it meant fear and torment, and betrayal, TNT, the smell of smoke and rubble, the smell of blood and the setting sun, it meant rain and music, broken and disjointed, the colour purple mixed with green, ceramic and blood.  
It meant bad, and fear, and sadness, alone.  
It meant nightmares. Bad dreams.   
It meant Dream.

Dream.  
Dream.  
Dream.  
That's all that it meant now.  
But it meant so much more at the same time.  
His breath caught in his throat, beginning to get faster as panic over took his body.

"Ranboo"

Everything fell silent at the sound.  
Nothing remained, the lights went out, and Ranboo tightened his grip on the paper, feeling it dig into his palms. He needed to calm down. 

"Ranboo"

He needed to calm down, block out the voice, ignore it just like Techno taught you, it's not real, its... what did Puffy call it? An illusion? No- No an Auditory Hallucination.  
It's not like with Techno, his voices were like other people, seperate from the rest around him.  
Dream wasn't here, Dream was in prison.  
Sam said he had visited the prison, but-

"Ranboo, I'm not going to ask again."

Ranboo froze.  
Breath catching, "I'm sorry" he answered, quick and sharp. Flinching as the reaction came so easily.  
He heard a satisfied sigh.  
"There you are, you're learning even if you forget these conversations"

"Wh-"

"Don't speak."

Ranboo snapped his mouth shut, he didn't feel it, but he knew he did. A sharp laugh made him flinch as it bounced around in his head.

"Good, now, I'm a little annoyed Ranboo, telling Sam to make sure you stop visiting me? That's mean, I'm real lonely without you, Ran, I really am"   
Dream sounded like he was pouting, an overly sad tone being placed in his voice before he laughed lightly,  
"Its fine, I've got plans, I just needed to adjust them slightly, didn't account for Sam being that smart" he sounded annoyed. Growling that last sentence low, dripping in venom that smelled of honey and vanilla. Just like always.

Ranboo felt his hands release the paper, panicking lightly as he realised he couldn't control his body anymore. He couldn't see, it was so dark.  
"Hey, hey, calm down, its okay, this is normal" Dream spoke softly.

Ranboo struggled.   
But nothing happened.

"I said you were okay, Ranboo, this is what happens everytime" Dream's soft voice got a little tense, annoyance seeping into his tone once more.

Ranboo struggled again.  
But nothing happened.

He tried to call for help.  
But nothing happened.

"Even if you could call for help, Ranboo, Phil and Techno wouldn't be able to hear you. Its storming and they're inside their house. Safely far away from you"

He tried to reach for his save file.  
But nothing happened.

"I control this world, Ranboo, I control the game, the code, it's all mine. Well, yours is, anyway. You can't 'log out' of this"

He tried again to reach his save file.  
But, again, nothing happened.

Dream was silent for almost a full minute as Ranboo continued to struggle, before laughing, giggling hysterically. The sound harsh and bouncing around in Ranboo's head.  
"Aww, did you think that something would happen? Ranboo, I'm in prison, I'm not physically here! Phil and Techno are in their home, and none of your other little friends are around to ruin this, you're all alone, no heroes here to save you, no miracles to appear, this has happened so many times over, but, wow, I love to watch you struggle. You do it less everytime!"

If he could, he'd probably be having a panic attack, maybe screaming, digging his claws into his arms or his hair, tail whipping.  
But he couldn't, and he helped when he felt his body move.  
He felt dizzy, light, heavy, and so tired.

"That's okay, that's normal. Just go to sleep, Ranboo, give control to me, you won't even remember this when you wake up"  
Ranboo tried to struggle again, fighting to remain conscious as he felt the cool material of his armor slip onto him.  
And then everything fell dark as he finally let control go.

"Mate, its okay, stop worrying, he was wearing his armor"

"What was he even doin' out there, Phil? Ranboo never leaves durin' storms - not without askin' one of us to go with him. An' he never does that 'cus he doesn' want to be a burden or somethin' stupid like that"

Ranboo groaned, shifting as he slowly woke up. A hand was soon in his hair, carding through softly.  
Ranboo felt himself relax at the soft touch, opening his eyes, and meeting the emerald green gaze of his friend, Phil.  
The winged elder smiling softly, "You with us, mate?"  
"Mmhmm" he nodded, feeling slightly spaced out.

Techno sighed as he walked over, showing a healing potion as he knelt down, gentle with his grasp as he took Ranboo's arm.  
"You burned a lot of your arm, can't tell if it's from the neather or the snow and rain"  
Ranboo winced as the pink liquid hit his arm, though the pain only lasted for a second as the potion began to work.

"You wouldn't happen to remember why you were outside?" Techno asked, only to receive a confused look from the ender hybrid.  
"I was outside?" He croaked,   
"Almost all the way to Tommy's hotel thing"  
"... I just remember sorting my chests, or starting to, and then... its black. Think I found something... note or a map... or something"

Techno blinked, "I'm gonna look through your chests, see if I find anything strange"  
"Thanks, Techno" he yawned softly, and Phil's hand returned to his hair,  
"Get some more sleep mate, we'll be here when you wake up"  
".. m'kay, th'nk you, dadza"

Ranboo fell asleep so quickly, he didn't feel Phil's hand freeze in his hair, or hear the choaked gasp, or see the tears that began to pool in the emerald eyes of the winged man.  
Techno laughed softly, "Need to stop adoptin' strays, Phil, makes it hard to hate orphans when your best friend keeps gettin' more of them"

Phil laughed, a little shaken, as he hastily wiped the tears from his eyes. "Mmhmm" he couldn't trust himself to speak.  
Techno smiled slightly more, gently wrapping Ranboo's arm in bandages as Phil pulled the blanket higher up the overly tall teens body.


End file.
